Show and Tell
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Xiao  Hong Kong  has fallen in love with Mei  Taiwan , and now must find a way to express himself... T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Third story! As always, reviews are like love: meant to be shared! :3**

**This has been sitting in my files for over FIVE MONTHS now! So since I finally have an accout to post in on, I will!**

**Summary: Xiao (Hong Kong) has fallen in love with Mei (Taiwan), and now must find a way to express himself...**

**NOW. I suppose you all want a story. Well then, be my guest (I have to stop watching Disney movies with my cousin… They start to seep into your mind after a while…).**

**Somehow, I always imagine Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast when writing France, so sorry for OOCness…**

He needed to make it sweet… but sexy? Maybe, but he didn't know how to do sexy… What do girls like? Stuffed animals? Chocolates? Long walks on the beach? None of that applied to His Mei-Mei.

Wait, HIS? What was he doing? He was letting his emotions-

…

Whatever. All he knew is that whenever he was close to her, he was happy. Hearing her voice, having her laugh tickle his ears, sitting side by side at the world meetings… It was his version of heaven… He could be himself around her…

…

But how could he SHOW her that? Telling her was out of the question. He… wasn't the best with words. He always let her do the talking for him…

"Hong Kong! Are you planning to wear the floors down? Stop your pacing, aru!" Xiao was brought back to reality by his older brother's angry words. He sat down hard on his bed. He just didn't have any experience with girls… THAT'S IT!

"_What's_ it, aru?", China shouted upstairs. Damn it! He hadn't meant to scream it out loud!

"N-nothing!" He shouted back down. This whole emotions thing was screwing with his brain! But at least he knew what he had to do. He had to call a professional.

XxXxXxXxX

"Of course, mon ami! I would always help a man in love! L'amour is a powerful thing!" The Frenchman replied to his desperate plea for help. Well… as desperate as he ever got. Which was more like a deadpan "I need to woo a girl. Will you help me?"

"Good." He deadpanned into the phone. He was gonna need a LOT of help.

"So what did you have in mind?" Francis asked.

"Well… That's where you come in." Xiao admitted faintly sheepishly. But only faintly.

"But of course it must be personal! It must be passionate! From the depths of your soul! From the bottom of your heart, you must say…" The French county paused for dramatic effect, but he stopped his rant all together when he heard the dial tone. Hong Kong was willing to do anything for Mei-Mei, but the Frenchman had not helped one bit. He needed someone more like him. Someone who understood his culture. He needed an Asian country, and he knew just which one to choose.

XxXxXxXxX

"Japan?" He was pretty sure that it was Japan he was speaking to, but the man spoke will such quietness, he couldn't be sure.

"Hai. It is me. Is there a problem Hong Kong?" Xiao sighed inwardly. Only Mei-Mei called him by his real name.

"Yes. I need to woo a girl. Will you help me?" His deadpanned question to Japan was nearly identical to his question to Francis.

"Hai. I will do all that I can for family." Xiao could hear the shy smile in Japan's voice. The man was always very family-oriented.

"Where would you take a girl on a date?" Xiao almost blushed at the fairly intimate question. Almost. He never blushes.

"I… do not know. I am sorry. Maybe… Somewhere beautiful? Girls like beauty…" The Japanese man politely answered. He was more helpful than France, but it still wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Thank you, Japan, for your help." Xiao deadpanned politely. Japan always made him feel self conscious about his manners.

"I am glad to be of assistance." The Japanese man all but whispered into the phone.

"Good bye, Kiku" Hong Kong said, hoping he wasn't stepping any boundries by using Japan's human name.

"Good bye, Hong Kong." The phone clicked, and Xiao was left to his own thoughts. Unfortunately, these were unsatisfactory. Maybe he should make another call… But to whom?

XxXxXxXxX

"Of course I'll help you bro!" The exuberant blonde on the other end yelled. Xiao was close to facepalming. Why had he called America again?

"The first thing you need to know is that girls love ROBOTS!" The American practically yelled into the phone. "All you have to do is bring her to the side of a romantic lake, make a picnic." Xiao nodded as Alfred actually started to make sense. "And then arrange for a HUGE robot to come out of the lake and kidnap her! Then, you save her, and she'll be so grateful, she'll marry you!"

Xiao was surprised at that. Well… VAGUELY surprised, but he disguised it as sarcasm. "Marry me?" He deadpanned.

"Well, that's what happens in the movies, but I guess you could change that part to kiss you or something. Date you? It's your choice bro. Those are just the basics."

The Asian country was a bit skeptical, but the American DID have a lot more experience with girls, and he seemed to know what he was talking about…

"Okay. That sounds good, but where would I get such a robot?" He asked.

"No prob. I gotcha covered. Just be at Washington DC at three in the afternoon on Wednesday, and I'll give you the perfect robot. I've got plenty!"

_-flashback-_

"_So then we're set?" The blond man asked eagerly, five trucks of monster-size robots behind him._

"_Hai." the Japanese man facing him said, counting a stack of bills in his hands, "We are set. The robots are all yours."_

"_All right!" America screamed eagerly, "This is gonna be AWESOME!" He ran away with his new toys, grinning like a crazy person._

_Finished with his counting, and glad to be rid of his customer, Japan chuckled to himself. He decided to go check on his new pet projects. The "state-of-the-art robots" He had given the blonde haired buffoon had only been scraps compared to what he was currently working on. 'What an idiot' Japan thought to himself, chuckling while fiddling with the younger nation's money._

_-end flashback-_

"Thank you for your help, America." Hong Kong deadpanned, "I will meet you. That all sounds good."

"As I said, I have all the latest gear. It's nothing!" The American boasted, while somewhere, Kiku chuckled to himself.

"Goodbye America." Xiao said, his mind churning with possibilities.

"Bye, bro. See ya on the flip side!" The line disconnected.

Now, Xiao had a plan. He just had to ask her…

He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Second chapter, guys! Get excited! /shot**

**Okay, so I forgot the disclaimer *gasp!* Soooo:**

**I have never, do not, and will not own Hetalia!**

***looks at gunman backstage* That good enough?**

**ANYWAY, so here's yur story!**

"Hi Xiao!" Taiwan called out cheerfully as Hong Kong came downstairs for dinner.

"Hello Mei-Mei." Hong Kong just barely managed to keep his cool, even though he was sure everyone in the world could hear his heart beating wildly. She looked beautiful, with a white water lily in her hair.

"Do you like my flower?" She pointed to the water lily, "Kiku gave it to me this evening. It's beautiful!"

"It is truly beautiful." Hong Kong tried not to stare daggers at the Japanese man, remembering what he had said on the phone about girls liking beautiful things.

A silence covered the table for the rest of the meal, penetrated only by polite 'please pass the rice's by Japan, and 'Rice originated in Korea, da~ze's by Im Yong Soo, as well as the general shuffling of dinner. It was only natural that someone try to break the silence, but it wasn't who everyone was expecting…

"Nice weather…" Xiao mentioned awkwardly. The other Asians were in too much of a shock to answer. Xiao never talked at dinner.

Ever.

"It would be nice to go on a picnic tomorrow…" Japan tried to help his family member out by pushing the conversation in the right direction. America had filled him in earlier that day about the plan… Or at least, the picnic part. After that, Japan tuned him out because he was speaking too fast. America was hard to understand when excited, and Japan had stopped trying long ago.

"Yeah! We could bring Korean Food, and I know this great-" Im Yong Soo was cut off by a foot coming in contact with his shin.

"I think that Korea and I were going to go out tomorrow. _Right, Korea?_" The Japanese man forced so much enphisis into those last two words that even clueless Korea decided not to go. China had picked up a little more.

"I, also, will not be able to go." the Chinese man said, chewing his food thoughtfully. As if the idea just occurred to him, he exclaimed, "Why don't you go with Taiwan, Hong Kong?"

"That sounds…" _Perfect. Incredible. Extroadinary!_ "Good." was the word he finally settled on. The rest he would save for later.

"It sounds fun, Xiao!" Taiwan chipped in. She knew Hong Kong better than anyone. She was the only one that saw the hidden happiness behind his eyes when she said that. And she loved it. "Let's go to Sun Moon Lake? It's my favorite lake!"

"That sounds good. I will make the plans." Hong Kong was glad that Mei-Mei had picked the site herself, because he had no idea.

The rest of the conversation was dominated with idle talk, and Xiao was far from listening. He had a date, and he was so close to smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ô-á-chian, sān bēi jī, koe-á bah, rice…" Hong Kong listed the foods as he put them in the basket. He had gone to the lake early that morning to set up the robot, and came right back to make his elaborate meal. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"You really didn't have to go to such trouble!" Taiwan exclaimed. She was amazed that Xiao had made so many popular Taiwanese dishes for her. "I have become quite fond of sandwiches…"

"It was no trouble." Hong Kong lied smoothly. He had to get up at five in the morning to go to the lake and come back in time to cook it all. "It is a great honor to go out with you today. I wanted to make sure the food was to your liking."

"Thank you, Xiao" Taiwan replied sincerely. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he heard those words. She loved… no. Liked, surely.

"So you're going" China walked in, interrupting Taiwan's thoughts. She brushed them away quickly.

"Yep." She replied, trying not to appear startled. Until she knew for sure, she didn't want anyone else to get suspicious.

"The basket is packed." Xiao added, closing the lid with a soft but final thud. He couldn't believe it. He was really doing this…

XxXxXxXxX

In the car, Taiwan smiled widely, looking out the window. She loved watching the mountains and lakes go by. It was weird, because in a way, she was looking at herself, but she loved the scenery. It might be strangely egotistical sounding, but she thought of Taiwan as quite beautiful.

Silent at the wheel, Hong Kong agreed. He looked at the scenery with a sort of reverence. Taiwan, in any form, was beautiful. He thought back to that white flower that Japan had given Taiwan. He was going to completely crush that guy. He promised himself that he would get her something even more beautiful. She was worth more than any measly flow-

"So what else is in the basket? I missed the rest when China came in." Taiwan tried to make conversation, completely stopping Xiao's train of thought.

"Bubble tea, tempura, popiah, juice, and some sweets." he briefly smiled at the word sweets. He had packed all her favorite desserts, and he couldn't wait for her to open the basket and find them. He lived for her happiness.

"Wonderful! Oh, and here we are!" she exclaimed as Hong Kong parked the car on the small dirt parking lot.

**AWWWW! Anyway, writer's block is a terrible thing, so MAYBE I'll think of something by the time I get... two reviews? I'm aiming low because that's how low my self esteem is... O.O**

**JK. I just don't think my stories are all that good :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is short, but I got my requested two reviews plus one, so I figured I might as well! ^_^ **

**I also got a burst of inspiraion (mixed with a lot of procrastination...) so I got this down, and finished the plotline (for a while I was afraid there wouldn't be one!)! **

**So enjoy! (It looked so much longer in Word...)**

Taiwan set up the blanket as Xiao checked to make sure none of the food was squished from the car ride over, as they had gone over quite a few bumps. Laying out the feast on the large blanket, he couldn't help but feel nervous about the second half of the evening. Even though he knew Alfred was more experienced than him at love, the night was going so well and it would be terrible if he ruined it…

Mei looked over to her companion, who was setting out the food. He was only her friend… right? So what if they hung out more than most, and she was the only one who knew and could recognize his emotions? She was just highly observant, that's it! … Right?

After the two had started eating, Xiao began to relax. He didn't fail too much at the cooking, and Mei-Mei looked really pretty, sitting in the meadow, her eyes aglow. He blamed it on all the romantic comedies that Alfred made him watch one night, but he was enamored by the way she lit up the clearing, just with her own bright personality and unique beauty. He glanced at the lake quickly, checking to see if the robot lurking within it could be seen, but all he could see was the glassy surface of calm water. The sky was reflected off the water in a way that made you sigh contentedly. Not that Xiao would ever sigh contentedly, but Mei could tell he was serene, and it made her happy.

The next two minutes changed everything. Suddenly, a huge, hulking, metal figure came out of the lake, water falling off its limbs. It had a human shape, but was tall enough to block out the sun, and wide enough to double the effect. It was terrifying. The robot gnashed it's horrible metal teeth together, making a screeching metal-on-metal sound, leaving the couple cringing.

Taiwan screamed, and grabbed for anything that could be used for a weapon. Xiao wished desperately that he had never listened to Alfred, and tried to find the remote, anxious to turn the hideous metal monster off. It was supposed to be in his pocket, but a quick search revealed that it was missing. He scanned the nearby ground, thinking that it might have fallen out, while Mei had finally found a large stick that she hurled at the metal beast. It got jammed in the knee joint, causing the robot to swing his leg around wildly and giving Hong Kong enough time to grab the remote from beside the blanket and point it at the robot. Taiwan gave him a confused look as he pressed buttons.

"Work! Work!" he screamed uncharacteristically, as the robot pried the stick from his knee and returned to trying to kidnap Taiwan.

"YOU did this? It's YOURS?" Mei-Mei asked, horrified and terrified at the same time. "How could you allow this… this… this MONSTER into my lake? And why the fuck would you put it there?" Angry and unexpectedly cursing, Taiwan found a larger stick and hurled _that_ at the monster, tears streaming down her face in betrayal. What had today even been about? Defacing her? Defacing her property? Generally being an ass?

The larger stick had hit the monster at just the right place on its neck, knocking something loose so that the head hung by the side of the robot's neck instead of on top of it. Apparently, this screwed up its balance, and it fell into the water, creating a wave and splashing them both. Hong Kong mentally banged himself on the head with an abnormally large hammer, but on the outside, he just stiffened.

"We should go now. The others will be concerned." Only Taiwan could have picked up the slight tremor in his voice as he said it while placing the uneaten food into the basket. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT?" Mei was not alright. She was fucking PISSED. "I just had to take down a huge, hideous robot that my so-called _friend_ dumped into my favorite lake!"

Xiao cringed at the implication that he wasn't even her friend anymore. Inwardly, that is. Outwardly, he was as deadpan as ever, maybe even more-so than usual.

"I am sorry. It did not go as I had-" Not wanting to finish the sentence, knowing it sounded bad, he left it at that, retreating to silence.

"As you had thought? How _had_ you imagined it would go? A monster would rise out of my lake and I would _laugh_?" Mei asked, still pissed. "Did you even think it through at _all_?"

For that, Xiao had no answer. Of course he didn't think it through. UUUUUGH! He wanted to just melt right there, cursing Alfred for giving him this horrible plan.

"I thought so." Mei said, almost regretfully. "You know what Xiao? I thought you were nice, but now I see you're just as much of a jerk as the rest of them!" She stormed off, presumably to take the car and leave him stranded. He didn't care. All he could do is wait until she was gone so that he could collapse on the grass and never rise again. She had called him a Jerk. He was a Jerk. The thought made him want to never get up. So he didn't. As he dosed off to a tortured sleep, the last thing he thought was 'and we never even got to the sweets…'

XxXxXxXxX

**Pobre Sita! **

**Okay, so it might have been a bit rushed, but I feel like it would have happened reaaaaly fast in real life sooooo...**

**Plus I'm too lazy to drag it out...**

**SO I guess I underestimated you guys! I'll have to make this one harder: 5 reviews or no more chapers!**

**I feel like that's suicide but whatever. Reviews give me a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside :3**

**So thank you to: Sendo Sheng, Shuri, and Shuuka-over-Rin! You guys rock!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I'm SOOOOOOORRY! This took me sooooo long to get to... **

**I had it all planned, but I was lazy. I had nothing to procrastinate on :P**

**Now I have to pack for camp, so HERE YA GO!**

**Also, Naffy and I got our yearbooks today and I took up an entire page of Naffy's yearbook with a heartfelt monologue so HA! :3 **

Japan found Hong Kong in the clearing the next day after getting Taiwan to explain what happened. Apalled at his relative's stupidity in trusting America the idiot, Japan went out to find him. He was relieved that Xiao hadn't moved, but concerned for the boy's mental health. He seemed more unresponsive than usual. It was as if he was dead.

"Hong Kong!" China called up to his youngest cousin. "You must come out of that room, aru."

"Not today." Hong Kong answered from his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, wondering how he could ever live knowing his Mei-Mei hated him.

"Hong Kong, aru?" Yao opened the door to Xiao's room softly. "You cannot keep moping like this. She is only waiting for an apology, aru."

"She hates me." It was now a fact in Xiao's mind. A fact that would not stop tumbling around his mind, twisting it into an incompetant mess.

"She only hates what you have done, aru. She could never hate you." China sat softly on the end of Xiao's bed.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes." Hong Kong was dangerously close to letting out his feelings. This had to stop. "Please leave."

"You have to tell her how you feel, aru." Yao stood up, made it to the door, and turned. "She may know you better than anyone, but she is not a mind reader, aru."

"Please. Leave." Hong Kong had a stony look on his face, but his eyes were shiny, and betrayed his feelings.

"I will go, aru. But you might wish to come to the meetin-" China's last attempt was abbruptly cut off by Xiao's sharp turn of the head. He looked directly into Yao's eyes, and even Yong Soo would have gotten the message. It was time to leave. Now.

Yao took that advice, and soon Xiao was alone again. As much as he had protested, he knew the older man had been right. The picnic had been going great until the robot part. She must at least have LIKED him. He just wanted her not to hate him, but the thought of kissing her made him go weak. He needed to tell her. Tell her EVERYTHING. The phone calls, the bad advice, the stupid robot, all of it.

He started planning as he made his way to the garage. He would need to get her away from the meeting, and he would tell her in the hallway. Half way to the garage he realized he was still in his Hello Kitty pajamas (a gift from Yao), so after a sprint back to his room, a quick change, and a sprint to the garage, he piled into Yong Soo's car (He had gotten a ride from Lin) and drove to the World Meeting in record time, too desperate to care about the few cop cars that had attempted persuit. He had lost them all by the time he got to the Meeting.

He parked the car illegally in front of the building, hopping out and running inside. Passing the receptionist, he dashed to the Meeting Room, stopping right before crashing into the door. He tried to collect himself, but he couldn't hide the wrinkles in his shirt or the mess his hair had become. It still had dirt in it from _that night_.

He slipped through the doors, spotting Mei immediately. She had slight bags under her eyes and she looked bored out of her mind. His heart still skipped a beat. He scaled the wall, glad that Germany was presenting. The country that looked away from Germany was the country that had to deal with Germany's rage. No one wanted that.

When Xiao reached Mei's chair, he tapped her gently on her back. She whirled around, scared, but when she realized it was Hong Kong, her fear turned to rage.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, ignoring the fact that he was also a country and had every right to be at the meeting.

"I need to talk to you." Any other country would have only seen a deadpan face, but Mei saw the desperate hope behind his eyes as he pleaded with her silently. "Out in the hall"

"I don't know, you might sic a giant robot on me. Again." Taiwan forced herself to look away and ignore the pain in his eyes. He had hurt her, but she had hurt him.

"Just let me talk to you." Taiwan ignored the slight tremble in his voice as he he pleaded, refusing to turn and face him.

"Is everything alright over there?" Germany's gruff voice rang out, directed at the two of them.

"We're fine. Continue with your presentation." Mei called back. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Mei-Mei. Just one minute. Please." Xiao was close to breaking point. He needed to tell her before he exploded.

She knew she was being unfair to her long-time friend by making him show even this much emotion. She was surprised by how far he had already gone.

"One minute" She stated as she walked out with him, ignoring the glare she got from Germany. They walked out a side door. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you what happened that night-" He had never done something like this before and he was trying to figure out how to start off.

"Then tell me so I can get back to the meeting." She interupted, rushing him.

"This isn't easy for me." He tried to back track. "A few days ago I called Francis."

"I don't care about that pervert. Skip it." She looked pointedly at her watch.

"It's actually important-" He was becoming impatient, but he had no idea what to do. She wasn't letting him explain.

"I'm done." She turned to leave, as the promised minute came and went.

"No! Mei-Mei!" He ran after her, trying to stop her from leaving. Bursting through the doors, he yelled to her. "I LOVE YOU!"

The room went dead silent as the call echoed through the room. All the pent up emotion from five years had just escaped through that one shout, and everyone was speachless.

"I wanted to show you, because I'm not good with words, and so I called Francis, but he was no help, so I called Kiku but he had no idea, and so I called America and he said girls like robots and something strange about marraige and I figured it was some weird custom over at his house so I ignored it and did as he said, but it didn't work out and I packed all your favorite sweets, but we never got to desert!" As the words came tumbling out of Xiao's mouth, he was brought to his knees, five years worth of tears streaming down his face. "Five years."

"Xiao..." Mei reached down to him, helping him stand.

"Five years I have loved you." He explained. She reached towards him, holding him in a fierce hug.

"I love you too." And with those four words, the most stoic and seemingly unfeeling country got kissed in the most passionate way even Francis had ever seen. The most surprising part was when Xiao kissed back, and topped it.

"But you liked the robots!" America protested to his boyfriend.

"I didn't bloody care about the robots." Arthur explained. "It was the fact that you had gone to all that trouble just to make sure I was protected from a bloody bird."

"...oh. Oops." Alfred felt bad about his bad advice, but figured 'All's well that ends well'. "So your birthday present this year..."

"...better not be a bloody robot!" England finished, chuckling because if Alfred thought that the tea-making robot that he had 'hid' in the backyard was going to be well-recieved, it was going to be a very long year.

**Aaaaaaand WE ARE FINISHED! **

**Sorry if Mei seemed a little mean, but she was REALLY mad. **

**And reviews are MUCH loved thank you very much, so if you have a few minutes... **

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
